Love Or Lust
by WhiteNinja'27
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Percabeth. Rated M for lemons and language. Summary is written in beginning of each chapter. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the picture of this fanfic. It is by ribkaDory in deviantArt. Check 'em out. Has some amazing art skillz. Warning: There are other pairings in this fanfic, but I will warn you ahead of time.
1. You're Not My Doctor

**Chapter 1:** You're Not My Doctor

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **Percy feels some pain in his groin area that it's making it hard for him to move around. So he decides to go to his doctor, Dr. Peterson to examine him. But it turns out that his doctor has decided to take a short leave to visit the beautiful sites of Paris with his wife and children. So the doctor who will be temporarily replacing Dr. Peterson is Dr. Chase. But little does Percy know that Dr. Chase is actually a woman.

**POV: **Percy

"I'm sorry but Dr. Peterson is not available at the moment. He's taken a short vacation to Paris with his wife and children. He'll be back next week; do you want to see him then?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my boxers. It was about 9 o'clock in the morning and the pain in my groin was getting worse. I pulled down them down, leaving me completely nude on my bed. I brushed my pubic hair toward me carefully and lifted my penis so I could see my balls. They were sore and looked like a bluish-purple color. I took one of my fingers and touched it gently.

I groaned inwardly. It still hurt like hell.

"Um, sir?"

I cursed silently.

"Uh, no I want to stop by today please."

"Okay, we've got Dr. Chase, Dr. Crowley—"

"Chase is fine, what time?" I said hurriedly.

"Actually I think Dr. Chase is available by 10 o'clock of today, is that okay for you?"

"Wonderful," I said, trying to control my voice. As I said my goodbye to the receptionist, I hung up the phone and let out a long moan.

"I can't even touch my own balls," I hissed as I slowly got up. I picked up my boxers from my bed and carefully slid it on. I rummaged through my drawers looking for something comfortable to wear then finally deciding to put on some basketball shorts.

As I finished slipping on my Hollister shirt, I reached down to get my phone and dialed Malcolm who lived a few blocks down from me in a different apartment building.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Malcolm!" I greeted as I exited my bedroom. I spread my legs slightly as I walked so my groin wouldn't hurt as much. I turned on the kitchen light and swiftly opened the freezer to get one of my ice packs.

"Oh hi, Perce, what's up?"

"Well, um, my balls hurt," I replied awkwardly, adding a small laugh. I went over to the supply closet and retrieved a small towel to wrap the ice pack in.

"And you called me 'cause…"

I felt an unwanted tension rise between us.

"Wait, no! Malcolm, I'm not gay! I was calling to ask if you could take me to the hospital to get a quick check-up."

I heard him breathe a sigh of relief through the phone.

"Oh yeah, totally. I'll be there soon."

I tossed my phone next to me as I pulled down my shorts and boxers carefully. I lifted my penis once again and gently laid the pack on my balls. I moaned softly as I felt the cool cloth pressed against the tender area. I lay my head back and closed my eyes.

"Damn that feels good," I whispered.

* * *

><p>"Don't you need a ride to get back?"<p>

"Naw man, I'll get there myself," I said, waving away his generous offer.

"Okay, well I'll see you later man!"

"Yeah bro, thanks for the ride! You're going to the Connors' party this Friday right?"

"How can I forget?" He honked his car as he drove back to the driveway.

"Jackson," I told her. "Percy Jackson. I'm here for a check-up with Dr. Chase."

"She'll be right with you, sir," she replied with a smile.

I froze.

"Wait, she? You mean like—"

"Percy Jackson," a voice called. I turned to see a beautiful blonde with a clipboard ready in her hand.

"Here," I croaked.

"Nice to meet you Percy, my name's Dr. Annabeth Chase, but you can just call me Annabeth."

We shook hands briefly then she led me to one of the check-up rooms. I gripped the icepack that pressed against my groin tightly. How am I going to survive this?

I sat down on the long examination chair that looked like it was close relatives to a dentist's chair. Annabeth pulled a swiveling chair from her desk and sat down with her clipboard still at hand.

"What seems to be the problem, Percy? I can call you Percy, right? I don't like formalities."

That's ironic.

"Yeah, Percy's fine. Well it's kind of obvious," I muttered, pointing down at my crotch.

"Is that all?" she double-checked, standing up. I gave her a brief nod before she told me to take off my shirt.

"I'll check for any other things that may be going on before heading to your crotch area," she noted me.

I tried my best to not look at her, but she was just too good to ignore. I stared at her blonde princess curls and mesmerizing gray eyes. I didn't dare myself to look what was beneath her neck, or else my groin would start to hurt again.

"Sit up straight for me, please." I obeyed as she ran her soft fingers on my neck, chin, chest and abdomen.

"Okay you seem fine with your upper body. Now let's check out what's been happening in the lower area. Can you take off the rest of your clothing please?"

I hesitated for a moment before lifting the pack from my groin and sliding off my shorts and boxers. My face flushed when I saw her eyeing my penis. I sat my bare butt back down. I refrained myself from flinching at the sudden coolness of the seat.

"Sit here at the edge so I can take a better look."

I reluctantly swung my legs carefully to the side of the long chair. I sucked in my breath as she bent down and lifted my penis. I gripped the chair tightly, careful not to moan or get a boner.

She weighed my sore balls in her tender hands. She pressed her thumb softly into my sac. Then I noticed something weird. She wasn't wearing any gloves. But I didn't complain.

"Have you had any recent sexual activity?" she asked.

I blushed.

"Well, um, last night with my girlfriend."

I saw a sudden flash in her eyes. I'm not sure if it was anger or surprise. She nodded her head to continue.

"She did press on my balls pretty hard I guess," I said slowly.

"Were you two able to finish?" she asked emotionlessly.

"No, we got interrupted," I muttered, blushing slightly.

"Well," she said, standing up. "Percy, it's clear that you have blue balls."

"Blue…balls? I have never heard of that."

She smirked.

"You're probably one of the only guys who's had never heard of that. Did you try masturbating?"

"Er, um no?"

"Okay then," she responded smugly. "I'll be back with the medicine that can treat you."

* * *

><p>She came back with nothing in her hand. Her clipboard was gone but I noticed something different about her. It was her presence that scared me. As she entered the threshold of the check-up room, she closed and locked the door behind her. I felt sudden goose bumps showering me when she took off her white doctor coat.<p>

"Can I see?" she murmured softly, stepping closer. Before I can say anything in reply, she gently laid my back on the hard cushion.

"What—"

I started to say until she ran a finger against my penis. I bit my lip hard, careful not to groan or grow. She leaned in close and whispered,

"Relax…"

And so I did. I closed my eyes as her tender hands gripped my penis. She twisted, tightening the skin, making me moan softly. I felt my penis stiffen as she pressed the tip. I moaned louder as she dug her tongue into the opening.

"Don't stop," I whispered heavily. She obeyed and started sucking, mouthing and licking. I groaned, not even caring that the patients and employees would hear me. I bucked my hips as she started to massage my sore balls. I savored the pleasure of having her gentle fingers cover and pump my swollen testicles. I propped myself up on my elbows and sat up. I held her head in my hands and gently pushed her deeper, making her deep throat my length. I groaned with pleasure, curling my toes as I felt my tip rub against her throat.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of cold air, making me open my eyes. She was stripping. I watched hungrily as she reached her undergarments.

"You like this don't you," she murmured seductively, undoing her bra. I felt a tingling sensation in my groin area as she crawled on top of me, placing her mound on my tip. I moaned long and loud as she ground her hips down, letting me penetrate inside her. But I was soon muted by her breasts which she forced into my mouth. Annabeth gasped as I sucked on her fully developed breasts. I bit and licked on her erect nipples.

"Hold on," she said, breathlessly. She reached over to her coat and retrieved something foil-wrapped. She ripped it open and a condom fell out. She threw the wrapper aside and placed the condom on the tip of Percy Jr. She pinched the tip of the condom and rolled out the rubber swiftly all the way down to my shaft.

I felt myself beginning to come so I slowly flipped us around. I lifted her legs and spread them out wide as she lay flat. I positioned myself, guiding the tip of my penis to her entrance. I went in slowly, propping my elbows next to her shoulders. I looked into her gray eyes and bent down to kiss her softly on the lips. She responded by grabbing a tuft of my hair, pulling me down and roughly kissed me back. As I grinded into her, I left her lips and left a trail of kisses down her neck.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I went faster and deeper, thrusted my hips up between her thighs making the chair shake and her body bounce. She moaned, groaned and gasped, encouraging me to go even faster. I heard my balls smacking against her wet skin, the squeaking of the chair, the moaning and groaning that escaped from our lips. She gripped my shoulders tightly at first and gradually softened her grip as I penetrated deeper. My rhythm became irregular and my breathing uneven. I was out of control.

"Percy—," she gasped as I thrusted wildly into her. I felt raw wet skin at the tip of my penis, but I didn't care. I pounded once more, hard and deep, hitting her G-spot. I grunted as I shot my seed into her the same time she came on my penis.

"Damn, that feels good," I whispered as the pain in my balls disappeared. We made out for a few more minutes before I slipped out of her. Percy Junior was exhausted and wet from the whole thing. We put on our clothes, while watching each other. I stared at her body, the curve of her hips and beautifully proportioned breasts.

I pressed her up against the door before slipping my arms around her waist and connecting her lips with mine. Our tongues entered each other's territory, testing and familiarizing. She pulled back suddenly.

"I thought you had a girlfriend."

"What girlfriend?" I pressed my lips against hers again, feeling her smile against my lips. I shivered as I felt her hand slip into my shorts.

"I don't have a ride," I murmured into her ear.

"That can be fixed," she answered mischievously, letting me run my hand inside my shirt. This was going to be a long day.


	2. The First Time

**Chapter 2**: The First Time

**Rated**: M for lemon

**Summary**: Percy and Annabeth during their teenage days, chilling out and doing what they do. It seems like an ordinary day for the young couple until a small touch triggers something to happen.

**POV**: Percy

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," Annabeth whined, stretching her legs across my bed. I watched her intently from the swiveling chair at my desk as she lay on my bed.<p>

"We could watch a movie," I offered.

"Nah."

"Go to the beach?"

"Nah."

"…solve some math problems?"

"Haha, very funny, Seaweed Brain," she said sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence.

"Percy, come here," she told me, propping herself on her elbows.

I sighed walking over to my bed lazily and slowly lowered myself to Annabeth. I smiled slightly as I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her grin against my lips as I kissed her tenderly.

"I'm really bored," she said seriously, pulling away from me. I was disappointed. I wanted to reconnect our lips but she wouldn't allow me.

"We could watch TV," I murmured, beginning to lick her ear lobe. "Or maybe we should just go downtown and sightsee."

I decided to take the risk and say,

"But you know, we're home alone, my parents won't be back till nighttime, they don't know you're here, we could…"

I wrapped her legs around my waist tightly, pushed her deeper into my bed as I kissed her fiercely, wanting more. We parted and connected, taking our time exploring each other's domains. She pulled away suddenly, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Have sex?" she asked breathlessly.

"I want you," I whispered, "so bad right now."

"Percy, I don't know," Annabeth said unsurely, starting to pull away from my body. I stopped her.

"Don't think about it," I murmured. "Unless… you really don't want me?"

"No, it's just that it seems too soon," she muttered.

"Might as well do it now."

I didn't wait for her reply and reconnected our lips. She was hesitant at first but then quickly responded by placing her hands on each side of my face. I dared myself to let my fingers linger around her waist, slowly making my way up her shirt. She gasped as I reached her bra. She forced my hands inside her bra, encouraging me to touch and feel her breasts. I slid my fingers tenderly against her erect nipples, causing her to moan softly. Annabeth slipped off her shirt, revealing her gray laced bra. She eagerly undid her bra, making her topless.

"They big enough for you?" she teased. I grunted in reply, wrapping my lips around her right breast. I sucked and bit lightly as she gasped in pleasure. She pulled me in deeper her breast with her hand signaling me that she wanted more. When I finished with her right, I moved to her left, rolling my tongue around her nipple. She took off my shirt in the process.

I felt my penis stiffen as she tugged on the waistband of my jeans and grinded against my slight boner.

I moaned as she made my penis erect. It began to hurt against the fabric of my jeans.

"Want me to go on top?" she murmured seductively, noticing my excitement. I nodded eagerly. I flipped us around, letting Annabeth straddle my hips. She smirked when she saw the prominent bulge in my pants.

Annabeth stood up slowly, leaving me disappointed.

"Sit up at the edge."

My eyes lit up. I licked my lips, realizing what was going to happen. I quickly obeyed.

She went down on her knees and unzipped my jeans. I watched her hungrily, with her dirty blonde hair tangled up and her horny expression. I moaned in pleasure as she pulled down my boxers along with my pants. My penis was in its fully erect state: 7 inches tall and hard and rough as a rock.

"It big enough for you?"

"You think that can fit?"

"I'll make it fit," I whispered, making her shiver. I closed my eyes as she gave me a hand job. She wrapped both of her tender hands around my thick penis, feeling the length. She twisted and tested it. She pressed the tip, first lightly and then roughly making me grunt. She pumped my shaft and massaged my balls. She weighed each testicle in her fingers and pressed with her thumb. My eyes rolled up to my skull as Annabeth kissed the tip of my penis. She started slow, licking it like an ice cream. She brushed my pubic hair as she did so.

"I like hairy penises," she said in such a small whisper, I almost didn't hear her. I moaned loudly as she dug her tongue at the tip of the opening in my penis.

"Damn," I murmured, breathlessly.

She began to deep throat my whole length. I bucked my hips feeling her throat against my erection.

"B-b-b-bab-babe, p-p-please—"

I groaned involuntarily as she bit my penis.

"Baby please, please, ugh, d-d-don't s-s-sto-STO-stop," I whispered, sputtering uncontrollably. My body shook. Damn, _this_ was heaven. I released some of my semen into her mouth. Some of the liquid dripped down her neck. She licked her lips as she gulped me in. I relaxed as she sucked me.

"Salty," she said. "Just how I like it."

She pushed me down on my bed and kissed me on the lips, chin, cheek, neck, chest, abdomen and left a small kiss on my penis.

I flipped us around again, my erection still at play.

"We're not done yet," I hissed softly in her ear as I slid down her underwear. I stuck my middle finger in her opening, causing her to gasp softly.

"Deeper," she said, her eyes closed and her head tossed back. I dug deeper into her hole slowly putting one, then two more fingers inside. I pressed deeper inside one more time before retreating my fingers and replacing them with my penis.

"This going to hurt, but it'll pass," I murmured as I positioned myself. I grabbed her butt with my hands, letting my arms rest on the back of her thighs. Her legs were wrapped around my upper body, almost touching my shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my neck, waiting to be entered.

I licked my lips then I kissed her shoulder and entered her opening. We moaned at the first touch our sexes made. I groaned louder and louder as I penetrated deeper into her tight walls, slowly engulfing my length, almost like massaging it.

"It hurts, babe," she whispered, inaudibly. I considered her and started a slow pace, until I couldn't handle myself anymore. I thrusted my hips in between her legs forcefully and in a faster pace. She screamed in pain as I hit a barrier. The scream eventually turned into moaning and grunting, encouraging me to go faster. We were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. My testicles made louder smacking noises against her body as I thrusted harder into her.

We tried keeping the pace the same for another 10 minutes until we finally couldn't hold it anymore.

"Mmmm… Percy," she moaned. She kept repeating my name, it drove me nuts. "I'm going to r-r-release soon."

"M-me-me t-too," I sputtered, shaking uncontrollably. I thrusted upward into her body, hitting her g-spot. I moaned in pleasure as I shot my seed into her and her warm cum overwhelmed my penis.

I held my position a little longer until I reluctantly decided to pull away. I lay exhausted in my bed.

I closed my eyes, trying to reenact everything that just happened.

"I can't believe we just had sex," Annabeth muttered, after a long period of silence. "Without using a condom."

"That felt _good_, though…"

"Yeah," she replied, as if trying to brush off her early remark. She gradually sat up, still nude and straddled my hip. "Ready for round two?"

She crawled on top of me, placing her mound on top of my lips and her lips on top of my tired penis.

My eyes didn't leave the sight of her ass in front of me.

"Yes please," I said in a small voice.


	3. Guilty Part 1

**Chapter 3**: Guilty

**Rated**: M

**Summary**: Rachel is a girl in Percy's school who'd do anything to break the couple up. All she needs is to trap Percy into a room and it's all over.

**POV**: Percy

* * *

><p>"Hey Percy, are you busy after school?"<p>

I turned to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel was one of my really good friends. She helped me in my English and Literature homework almost every week.

"Well, I was going to drop by Annabeth's house and take care of her while she's sick."

"Oh," she said, clearly disappointed. "Me and Grover were thinking of going to the movies with you."

"Grover?" I asked, a bit surprised. I haven't talked to Grover in a while since we didn't have any classes together.

"It's okay if you can't…"

"Never mind, I'll go. I haven't seen Grover in a while. Can we go early so I can visit Annabeth afterwards?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay then, I'll pick you and Grover up at five. See you!"

I heard her say something before I turned to leave. I was going to ask her what she was going to say, but just shrugged it away.

* * *

><p>"Hey, babe, me, Grover and Rachel are going to the movies today, but I'll still come by afterwards, okay?"<p>

She coughed lightly through the phone.

"Wait, Rachel?" she asked her voice raspy.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

She was silent for a moment.

"No, no," she said, quickly. "Grover's going there right?"

"Yes, Wise Girl."

She considered it for a moment.

"Yes, it's fine. Have fun, I wish I could be there."

"Me too," I murmured softly.

"I have to take my medicine soon, bye Seaweed Brain. I love you."

"I love you too."

I reluctantly hung up the phone. I had the sudden urge to call Grover but thought twice about it. We haven't talked in a while and I wondered how awkward it would be to suddenly call him out of the blue.

"At the movies," I said to myself. "I'll talk to him there."

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell to Rachel's mansion. I waited for what seemed like an hour, before finally ringing the doorbell again. I flinched as the door swung open.<p>

"Um," I said as I stared at Rachel. She wore some really short shorts and a teasing camisole that made my lower area feel weird.

"I'm guessing you're not ready yet?" I asked, in a small voice.

"Sorry, I had to do some chores while my parents are gone."

She pulled me in by the hand and gestured me to the living room. It contained with various comfortable-looking sofas and loveseats.

"I forgot how rich you were," I muttered as I took a seat on a cream colored loveseat that stretched up to 12 feet.

"Wait here while I get dressed," she said. I watched as she turned away and went up the staircase. I sat back on the loveseat, feeling the soft cushion engulf my body. I closed my eyes. I could just sleep here…

My eyes flew open as I felt someone straddle my hips. I gulped when I saw someone's breasts right in front of me.

"Rachel, w-what are you doing?" I asked, confused and taken aback. She grinded hard against me, placing my hands on each side of her waist. I bit lip as she rode me.

"Relax," she whispered seductively. "You _want_ this."

She guided my hands up her camisole and let my squeeze her breasts. She gasped and moaned as I glided my finger against her hardened nipples. I felt a wave of goose bumps as her fingers traveled up my shirt, slowly taking it off. She forced her lips to mine, slipping her tongue inside my mouth. She nipped on my lower lip as she ran her hands in my hair.

"You lied about Grover," I grunted, pulling away. Rachel stopped. I stared into her fierce green eyes. She slowly got off of me, leaving me slightly disappointed.

"I did."

"Why?" I asked, already knowing the possible reason.

I blushed when I noticed that she was staring at the small bulge in my pants. She went down on her knees.

"I know you want me," she whispered, unbuckling my pants. My hands shook. I stared as she unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. I wanted to stop her from doing what she was about to do but I knew once my pants were lowered to the ground that it was all over.

She grabbed my length through the fabric of my boxers. I bit my lip, trying hard not to moan as she pumped me.

I couldn't keep it on anymore. I closed my eyes and gripped the edge of the loveseat, as if for support.

"Mmmm…" I moaned. Once she heard me give in, she bit the waist band of my boxers and teasingly pulled it down with her teeth. I gasped as I felt her brush against my penis on the way down. The pubic hair surrounding my length slightly stood up as I anticipated her next move.

I lay my head back as I felt her warm hands lift my penis and massage my balls. I groaned while she pressed my testicles tenderly, rolling them in between her gentle fingers. She slowly put down my penis to start pump it, first slowly and then fast-paced. She twisted, tightened and pressed. I was breathing hard through it all, sweat beginning to form on my body. She decided to go to the next level and started licking it. I felt my blood rush down to my length, stiffening and standing up. My penis stood proud and tall, hard as cement.

"You like that don't you."

I nodded with vigor, urging her to continue. I've never managed to go even first base with Annabeth in this. Rachel was making up for my loss which I very much appreciated.

"R-rach-rachel," I wheezed, breathing hard.

I moaned uncontrollably as I heard her lips sucking and smacking on my penis. She twirled her tongue around my rounded tip and ran her lips up and down my shaft, engulfing my boner. I bucked my hips, gesturing her to deep throat me. I slowly filled her mouth with my entire penis, all 7 inches of it. She managed to control her gag reflex and massage my tip with her throat and tongue. I pulled away slightly when my hips started to shake. She kept her lips on my tip as I released my semen. She drank it hungrily then slowly came forward, letting my cum run down in between her fully-developed breasts.

My penis was thickly-coated with Rachel's saliva. I was already out of breath from moaning and the pleasure she gave me. I could feel my face radiate with heat from the sweat and the vigor.

We both knew what was to come next when she took off her camisole and shorts while I sat back sideways on the loveseat. I curled my toes in anticipation as she unwrapped a condom from its foil package. She swung one over her legs over me and let her knees rest on each side of my waist and sat on my legs.

I watched her as she pressed the tip of the condom and rolled down the rubber all the way down my shaft. She licked her lips as she came forward. Her thighs surrounded my waist as she lowered her mound to my tip. I held her steady with my hands beneath her. I groaned as she lowered herself halfway down then pulling back up, repeating the process.

"Damn it, Rachel," I grunted, wrapping my arms around her and lightly tackled her down the loveseat, for my turn to be on top. I held her hips, as I pounded into her, ignoring her sudden gasps and shrieks. I grinded into her impatiently. There was a moment where I stopped and pulled away to rip off the condom protecting my penis. It was taking away the pleasure of love-making.

"Percy," she gasped, a bit alarmed. I pressed my tip against her vagina and started over again. This time I started slow and then gradually fast. I made a low grunting sound as I pounded into Rachel.

"Mmmmm…Percy…" she repeated my name over and over again with different pitches and volume depending on the amount of force I put into her.

We sighed heavily as we climaxed at the same time. I lay beside her, forced to rub against each other because of the small space the loveseat gave to two people. I slept with her head laid against my pounding chest and her hand creeping down to my shaft. My eyes fluttered open when I felt her fingers caressing my drained length.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a bedroom. I lay confused on the soft cushions of the bed, wondering how I got there. I tried to remember what had happened: I came to pick up Rachel to go to the movies with Grover. But she lied so she could trick me to come to her house so she could do me privately. She cornered me into her loveseat and tempted me to fuck her. After that I carried her to her bedroom for another round.<p>

"I had sex with Rachel," I muttered to myself. My eyes widened. Oh my God. Annabeth is going to _murder_ me.

The door swung open, I quickly covered my parts with the bed sheets.

"It's only me," Rachel said, wearing a loose shirt and what looked like a thong. "Here's your clothes."

As I took the pile off her hands, I heard a muffled buzzing sound. My heart skipped a beat. Annabeth. I fumbled looking into the pile for my phone.

"Hello," I cleared my throat. I felt Rachel's eyes boring on me as I talked to Annabeth through the phone.

"Are you coming Percy, it's almost eight o'clock."

I mentally slapped myself in the face. I slept for that long?

"Oh, yeah sorry Annabeth, we got sidetracked."

I shifted uncomfortably when Rachel got closer to me. She lifted her shirt revealing her supple breasts. My mouth hung slightly open when she crawled on the bed and took the bed sheets away from my hands and threw them to the side.

"Percy?"

She spread my legs wide, propping her elbows on each side of my waist and ran her tongue along my shaft. My eye twitched as I felt my penis stiffen.

"Yes, babe?" I breathed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," I murmured, watching Rachel kiss the tip of my length. She moaned softly as she did so, letting her eyelids close.

"I'm g-g-going t-to c-co-_come _soon, d-don't worry."

"Okay, but are you sure you're okay? You're stuttering."

"Y-yeah," I said quickly. I gritted my teeth as Rachel swiveled her tongue around my tip, digging in the small opening. "It's wet- I mean warm- I mean c-cold outside. It's s-s-_sucking_ the life out of me."

She sighed. I could see her shaking her head.

"You're really a Seaweed Brain."

"I d-d-_don't stop_—I mean can't stop being a Seaweed B-brain," I said hurriedly. I bit my lip as my penis started to stand up again. "It's in my b-blood."

She coughed softly.

"I'll see you then, Percy. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up quickly and let out a long moan.

"Let me come quickly," I gasped. She obeyed and began deep-throating me. As I came close to my orgasm, my whole body shook, ready to ejaculate. I groaned inwardly as I released several shots of semen into her mouth. She made sure she swallowed all of it before licking me clean of my own liquid. My pubic hair was matted with sweat, semen, saliva and some of Rachel's cum from earlier. My balls were also soaked with Rachel's saliva when she was sucking them during me and Annabeth's conversation.

She lay on top of me as we rested for a few minutes before I got off of the bed and slipped into my clothes. I blushed slightly when I noticed Rachel watching me from her bed. We didn't speak until I reached her bedroom door.

"Break up with her," she said. I didn't reply.

* * *

><p>I felt a small grin creep up my face as I watched my girlfriend fidget in her sleep. I sat on the side of her bed and touched her. I caressed her cheek and felt her neck. It was really warm, but I knew she was feeling better. As I stared at her I felt a sudden wave of guilt. I had cheated on the girl I truly loved. I gave my virginity away to another girl who reeled me in with lust.<p>

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly, lying down beside her and wrapping my arms around her. I relaxed as I felt her head against my chest.

"Percy," she murmured. "How'd you get in?"

"The door was unlocked," I replied mischievously.

"Come here..."

I lowered my head as she tilted her head upward for our lips to connect. I kissed her softly. Her lips were warm and wet. I moaned involuntarily as I felt her hand brush up against my length to touch my face. Our bodies were pressed up against each other so I knew she felt my penis stiffen when it did.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized quickly. She hushed me.

"No, it's okay," she said, quietly. "I'm ready."

Her response surprised me, but I didn't complain. I hurriedly took off my shirt. My hands shook as I unbuckled my belt. I unbuttoned my pants, almost popping out the button when I did so. I licked my lips as I pushed my pants down along with my boxers. I joined Annabeth underneath her bed sheets. I rubbed against her to keep her warm while she undressed. Once she was ready I grabbed a foil-wrapped condom from my pants that I stole from Rachel's house.

I fumbled with the condom, completely unaware how to put it on. I placed my penis on the rubber and rolled the sides down.

"Ready?" I breathed. She nodded. I kissed her neck as I entered her warm opening. She gripped my shoulders for support and kept her legs sealed tightly around my waist. She gasped as I penetrated deep into her. I peppered her with kisses while we made love to each other. I pounded into her when I reached her barrier, taking her away from any more days of being a virgin. I felt a burst at my tip, unaware what it was. She moaned as we both reached our orgasm. Both of our bodies shook as we released. Unlike with Rachel, I shot several times into Annabeth. I sighed as I felt her liquid overwhelming my shaft. I pulled away, holding on at the condom as I slipped off of her. I collapsed next to her, both of us breathing hard.

I looked over at Annabeth. Her face was coated with a thin layer of sweat. I pressed my lips against her temple. I noticed cool air brush against the tip of my shaft. I looked down and noticed that the condom broke.

* * *

><p>I woke up at the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep.<p>

I closed my eyes and recalled the day. I couldn't help thinking that I just took away Annabeth's virginity and Rachel took mine. I jacked off in my bed, wanting more. I slipped off of my boxers and rubbed my hand up and down the stem of my penis. I did it rapidly and imagined Annabeth earlier that evening. I also imagined Rachel no matter how much I wanted to push her thought a way, I couldn't. I groaned as I continued to jack off. I tried to remember what Rachel and Annabeth looked like topless. How big there breasts were and how hard their nipples were. I thought about how it felt when I entered their bodies. The way their walls tightened on my length, engulfing it and swallowing it. I moaned as semen spurted uncontrollably onto my pubic hair, testicles and legs.

I thought about what I was doing.

"What happened to me?"


	4. Guilty Part 2

**A/N: Hello, people… So sorry I've been gone for who knows even how long. I could see that you guys want more from this story, mostly because you're all pissed that I added that Percy/Rachel in that last chapter. I've been thinking of continuing and already had another couple chapters in mind, but I just hadn't found any time to write them down. But now that it's summer, I will do my best and finish this fan fiction and make new ones It'll be a little challenging because I've been doing some volunteer work, but I'll give it my best effort. Anyway, hope you like this a tad bit better than the last chapter :S**

**Answers for my reviewers:**

**Artkitty437: Yes, I did come up with all of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Guilty Part 2

**Rated: **M

**Summary:** Continuation of the last chapter

**POV: **Percy

I decided to confront her about it. Hopefully force her to forget that it ever happened and if she's nice enough, she wouldn't say a word to anyone, especially to Annabeth.

"Rachel," I said urgently, pulling her aside to an emptier space in the crowded hallway.

"Hey, Percy," she said, her eyelids batting flirtatiously. Her fingers crept up to the collar of my polo as she played with the buttons. "Did you break up with her, like I wanted you to?"

I didn't answer. I wish I could destroy her with my eyes.

"Awwwww… are you guilty of what you did yesterday?" Rachel pouted, leaning back while she pulled me in. She paused and smiled at me like she knew something that I didn't.

"How about this, Percy…" she whispered, running her hands against my chest. Eyes start to wander to our direction as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I'll keep quiet and I'll just wait for her to find out."

Please give me the strength not to kill her. I gritted my teeth.

"Get off me," I muttered. She let out a tiny laugh that sounded like a cat.

"I'll have you later," she purred, pushing me away playfully.

* * *

><p>"How's school?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft. Her sickness was beginning to wear off, now all she needs is another day of rest.<p>

My mind was aching from strain and school. God, I hate Mondays.

"I don't think I can survive another week of school," I moaned as I plopped on her bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She laughed lightly when I gave her a small kiss on her shoulder.

"It's because I'm not there to get you through the day right?" she said, her voice ringing in slight sarcasm.

"Yes, yes. That's exactly why. I can't go through the day without your words of wisdom O Mighty One. I wouldn't know what to do."

Softly, I mumbled, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I looked at her across her bed and realized that this was what I wanted. It wasn't just sex. I wanted this. I wanted to wake up next to her. I wanted for her to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see in the morning. I didn't just want it. I needed it.

Her hand crept up the bed covers and reached my face.

"Percy."

Mesmerized, I sat up to lean and kiss her cheek. She held my face with both her hands, refusing me to pull away from her.

"Kiss me or I shall become violent," she whispered, the corners of her mouth trying hard to hide a smile. I parted my lips slightly and took my time to travel through the space that separated us.

But before our lips connected, I gave her a devious grin and whispered back, "Then become violent, woman."

I plopped my back down on her bed.

"I shall," she answered.

Annabeth took her time as she swung her leg across and straddled my waist. She propped herself on her elbows and played with my unruly hair. I laughed as she tried giving me a Mohawk.

"You've unleashed a beast, Mr. Jackson."

"That's not surprising."

"I shall not show mercy on my prey…"

We kissed.

You know that feeling you get when you dream of flying? That tingling sensation as you run your hands along the clouds and feeling your stomach skim through the open air. That feeling of freedom, happiness and peace. That unexplainable feeling.

Kissing someone you love is that feeling. That feeling of wholesomeness. We're two puzzle pieces that were made to perfectly mend and blend together.

"I love you."

That's what we exchanged in each other's eardrums before turning in for that night.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day after school, I came to Annabeth's again.<p>

"You know where to find her," Mr. Chase said, without looking up from his paperwork.

"Thanks."

I walked the first few steps of the staircase. Once I was out of his eyesight, I ran up the rest with my tiptoes.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I said with a lopsided grin. I dropped my bag next to her study and joined her in her bed.

She was sitting pretzel-style on her bed, her hair up in a messy ponytail and reading "The Old Man and the Sea".

I waited for her to respond.

"Anybody there?" I asked playfully, poking her side. She curled her toes.

I studied her. She was absolutely unresponsive.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I rested my chin on her bent leg.

"You tell me, Percy," she sighed, still not looking at me. "Is there something that I should be upset about?"

My mouth went dry. Could she have…?

"I don't think so," I said so quietly, I don't think she even heard me.

"Percy, Silena saw you together with Rachel yesterday—"

"That didn't mean anything. I pushed her away—"

"What happened on Sunday when you were out with Grover and Rachel?" she asked silently, closing her book. "I asked Grover what he was up to and he never even saw you Sunday."

I licked my lips.

"Annabeth, I swear I didn't mean—"

"Percy."

She looked at me, her eyes shining.

"You don't have to explain."

"No, no. I do. I have to."

I reached for her hands. They were limp. I squeezed them and pressed it against my lips.

"Percy," she said again, her voice weak. "I gave you everything. Was it not enough?"

"No, Annabeth," my voice was desperate, "no, it was more than enough. I'm so sorry, I know that I may never make it up to you but—Annabeth, please, don't cry, I didn't… I didn't mean to."

Though her sobs were muted, the tears still came.

"Leave, just leave," she said under her breath. "I can't—not right now."

I bit my lip.

"Okay."

I held her cheek as I leaned in and hoped for a kiss. Our lips touched and for a few brief seconds, she responded, her lips moving against mine, wanting me back.

Too soon, she pushed me away. No words were exchanged. The only sounds were the shuffling of my feet leaving her room and her quiet sobs. Before I left, like I always did I said,

"I love you."

You know that feeling you get when you dream of falling from the sky? That fleeting feeling you feel of having the wind knocked out of you. That moment of feeling hopeless and vulnerable. That's what it felt when I left her crying alone in her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So. That wasn't the exact ending you wanted to hear… Just kidding, just kidding. That wasn't the ending. There's still more! Part 3 is ahead! I know it wasn't something you guys wanted to happen but please bear with me. Consider this chapter like the 'beginning sketch' so the rest of the events could play out. More to come, so stay tuned! I'll try to post Part 3 later tonight or tomorrow!<strong>


	5. Guilty Part 3

**Chapter 5: **Guilty Part 3

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **Continuation.

**POV: **Percy

It was a week after Annabeth banished me from her bedroom. After I left, I felt like a lost puppy. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what I should do. Annabeth was always there to help me answer my math homework and comfort me when there's something wrong, but now that she's gone, I didn't know who to turn to.

We didn't break up. I just made the mistake of throwing her away for my guilty pleasure.

"You don't look so good, brother." Tyson scooted next to me in the empty lunch table. It wasn't only Annabeth. Now everyone is shunning me for hurting her. Beckendorf, Grover, Malcolm, Luke, partly because their girlfriends didn't want them associating with me but also because they all care about Annabeth.

"I don't feel so good either."

He sighed and rested an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Perce."

Next thing I know they all come back. Their faces suppressing pity. They didn't need to say sorry for something I'd done. Grover took the seat next to me and everyone else took their usual spots. Silena looked at me as if she was unsure whether to glare at me or pout at me.

"We heard about Annabeth. I hope she's okay."

Grover patted my back.

"We're here for you man."

I felt something wicked rise up in my stomach. What was this sudden act of kindness?

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, furious. "I _hurt_ Annabeth, I threw her away like she was nothing for someone who didn't deserve it."

"Percy," Silena intervened. "Rachel's a bitch. We all know that. She has that trait where she can make someone do what she wants and hurt the people around her. We all make mistakes but Percy, Annabeth needs our attention. She's in critical condition. We need to come together, forget what you did and just support her for now. She needs us. All of us. And that includes you too."

"Wait. What?"

I had no idea what she was saying.

"He doesn't know what you're saying," Luke said, noticing my confusion.

"Shit." I looked at Beckendorf, his face contorted like he didn't want to be the one to tell me.

Silena put her hand over mine.

"She's in the hospital, Perce. We don't know what's wrong with her but we're trying hard to think that it's nothing serious. Nothing… cancerous."

I froze. My head was spinning of all the horrible possibilities.

"I need to see her."

I rose from my seat and started to the office.

"Wait, Percy!"

I pushed through the double doors, my heart pumping with adrenaline. I need to see if she's okay. I just want to see her. I just want to try setting things right for once.

But of course I bump into a certain redhead as I sped my way through the empty hallway.

"Why hello handsome, I've been waiting for you," she purred, throwing her arms around my neck.

She pressed her body against mine forcefully. I bit the insides of my cheeks as she rubbed against me. Her breasts slid against my chest. She pushed my hips forward so my crotch went in between my legs. I moaned inwardly.

"Take me to the bathroom," she whispered seductively. I gulped when she snuck a hand down into my pants and groped my length.

"No." I pushed from her forcefully. "I'm done with you."

I pushed pass her but she kept her arm hooked with mine.

"HEY!"

I saw Silena booking down the hallway, her face red with anger.

"Take your hands away from my best friend's boyfriend!"

Rachel released me to come face-to-face with Silena.

"Go, Percy, she needs you," Silena said, her eyes glaring into Rachel's.

"No,_ I_ need you Percy. That smartass is nothing compared to me."

Silena's hand flew to her throat.

"Say that again," she dared.

Before Rachel could even open her mouth, Silena's palm connected with her jaw. I flinched when I heard a loud snap. Damn that girl had a mean slap.

But she wasn't going to let Silena off the hook. I watched unsure what to do as all hell broke lose when Rachel grabbed a handful of her hair.

"Silena!"

Everyone in our lunch table was now rampaging down the hallway. Beckendorf held Silena down as Luke had Rachel pinned.

"Calm down babe, don't worry we got her," Beckendorf comforted her. "Go, Perce, we got it."

I just stood there, dazed by what just happened.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one."

* * *

><p>"I'm her boyfriend, I really need to see her ma'am. Please."<p>

I gave her my best pleading look. The receptionist gave me one more look before shaking her head and pointing to the room down the hallway.

"Thank you."

I hated the smell of the hospital. It filled my brain with images I didn't want to think about.

I hesitated when I reached her doorway. What if she didn't want to see me? What if I just made it worse?

Pushing away all the negativity, I willed myself to walk through that door. I didn't know how hard I was breathing until I saw her peaceful in her bed. I held my chest. Even when she was asleep, she could still make me feel so alive.

"Annabeth." I pulled out a chair from the wall and took a seat on her bedside.

My hand shook uncontrollably as I took her hand in mine. I took her in, engulfed and embraced her presence. She was here right next to me like she should be.

I rested my head on her bed still holding her hand. My eyelids felt heavy. I let myself drift into unconsciousness until I felt my hand being squeezed.

"What are you doing here?" her voice tired.

I lifted my head to look her in the eyes.

"I needed to see you." I twisted my fingers in her hands and rubbed my thumb around her palm. "I still want you."

"I want you too but," she said, her voice helpless.

I let her pause.

"Are you sure about that?" Annabeth mumbled, breaking our eye contact.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "I want to be with you as long as I possibly can."

"Percy," she whispered her eyes filled with tears. "If I told you—if I told you…"

"What is it? Please tell me. What's wrong?"

She bit her lip, her grip on my hand tightening.

"What if I told you that you're going to be a father?"

She looked at me with her eyes burning in passion.

"I've decided to keep it. I can't let it go."

"Annabeth," I said, unfazed, my voice serious. "I don't want to let you go for anything. I'll raise this child with you, be its father. I'll still love you. Even more. I just want you to tell me that you'll take me back and allow me to go through this with you."

"It's going to be hard," her voice breaking.

"You don't think I know that? If that's what it takes to be with you, I'll do it. For you and the baby."

I waited for her patiently as she wiped away her tears and controlled her breathing.

"One thing though," she murmured.

"Okay."

"I'll name the baby."

I laughed. She gave me a smile.

"Of course."

We kissed. This time, it lasted.

* * *

><p>*a few years later*<p>

I moaned.

"Annabeth, it's your turn."

Before getting up she hit me with her pillow. I snorted as I took the pillow to block Athena's high-pitched cry.

I relaxed when I heard her crying cease a few minutes later.

"Good job," I said, when Annabeth returned.

"Shut up."

I grunted as she let herself fall on top of me.

"Mmmm… what time is it?" I asked.

She lifted her head to check the clock.

"Five."

I groaned.

"Two more hours until I have to leave for work."

"That's enough time," she whispered seductively in my ear.

"No, Annabeth, I'm really tired."

"Are you sure?"

I almost yelped when she pulled down my boxers.

"You know… Percy Jr. doesn't seem to mind. He's _wide awake._"

"God, Annabeth," I muttered as she disappeared under the covers.

I felt my heart leap when her hot breath moistened my pubic hair and hardened my length.

Oh what the hell.

I moaned as she fingered my penis, rubbing my tip back and forth with her thumb. Her fingers were soon replaced with her lips. She peppered my manhood with wet kisses.

I bucked my hips so I could enter into her mouth. I grimaced as I held her head with both my hands and forced it into her throat. I moaned in pleasure as I felt her gag reflex massaging my shaft.

"Damn," I breathed. My body was beaded with sweat and overwhelmed with heat and ecstasy.

I threw the bed covers to the side so I could see what Annabeth was doing to me. It turned me on when I saw her sucking me.

I felt my semen seeping out from my tip.

"Shit."

I immediately pulled my length out of her throat and mouth. I gave her some time to recover before I forced her down into our bed and undressed her.

I cut to the chase. I held my tip and guided it to her entrance. I rubbed it against her, making her wet.

"Percy, go," she whispered.

I penetrated into her tenderness. I gritted my teeth as I pushed into her. It felt so _good_.

I did quick hard thrusts into her hips. I kept her legs wide open. Our bodies pressed together. I groaned heavily as I felt her hard nipples scratching my chest. I squeezed her butt and parted them slightly as I penetrated deeper into her.

One, two, three more thrusts.

Annabeth shrieked in pleasure as she released.

Her cum seeped down into my hairs. My penis was hot and wet. I couldn't help it anymore.

I shot my seed into her. I released all of my semen, making her gasp.

I took myself out and lay in bed with her, my arms still around her.

"To this day," she said, her hands holding my face. "I don't regret saying yes to you."

We slept tangled in each other's limbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Love or Hate? You tell me! But I do hope this was better. Sorry if I still didn't please you. Check in for more. 'Guilty' is done so look forward to a new one-shot soon.<strong>


	6. Dinner Date

**A/N: Dear Ladies and Gents, I really do apologize for my absence. Sadly I lost interest in this fan fiction (out of lack of ideas/writer's block) and also because after I decided to continue, I had forgotten my password. But anyway I finally remembered my long-lost password out of the blue and finally had a few ideas in mind that I think a lot of you may like. Please enjoy and thank you SO MUCH for the reviews they are the big reason why I am still continuing this fan fiction. I love ya'll.**

**Chapter 6: **Dinner Date

**Rated: **M

**Summary: **AU. Annabeth and Percy are a little bit older. Both of them finished college and living together in an apartment. They're taking a break from work and decided to go out for dinner.

**POV: **Annabeth

"Baby, where are we going?" I asked Percy nervously as I held his hand while he drove with one hand. I was in a black and white short dress and Percy wore a button up shirt with black dress pants. He had told me to dress semi-formal.

"Somewhere fancy-shmancy." His goofy grin was at play. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Babe, why don't you drive with two hands, you're scaring me." I let go of his right hand and forced it on the wheel.

"But I drive better with you holding my hand," he whined, giving me his best puppy dog pout. "See, look!"

I shrieked as the car drove side to side uncontrollably.

"PERSEUS!" I grabbed for his hand and the car immediately stopped swerving. I held back a sigh of relief to shoot him a dirty look. He stared back at me with his playful eyes. It didn't take long for me to give up. But I wasn't going to let him off the hook for that. As the car slowed to exit the freeway, I snuck my hand to his crotch and rubbed the clothed area where I knew he was sensitive. He moaned softly, letting his eyes droop half-closed. I felt his muscles relax as I rubbed him lightly.

"More," he whispered gruffly. I began rubbing him harder causing him to involuntary thrust his hips up and down. I smirked as I saw a prominent bulge in his newly pleated dress pants.

"Hold on, baby," he said quickly. Percy let go my hand to unzip his pants and pull them down halfway along with his boxers. I stared mesmerized at his hard, upright cock. But I knew I had a job to do. I kissed his tip teasingly and left a kiss on his cheek.

"Babe, aren't you—"

Then he realized what I was doing to him.

"Shit," he muttered. "You're evil."

"I know," I giggled, giving his length a light squeeze.

"Baby, please," he whispered pleadingly. I bit my lip and shook my head.

We pulled up to a fancy-looking restaurant called Café Laguna. Percy had a hard time parking considering the cockblock I left him with. But once he did, he gave out an exasperated sigh as he gingerly pulled his boxers and pants back up. I tried not to laugh as he tried to zip up his hardened length in frustration.

"I'll meet you inside," I told him, a little guilty that I didn't give him what he wanted.

A cool breeze brushed against my legs as I entered the restaurant's premises, peppering my skin with goose bumps. I was immediately greeted by a waiter.

"Hello, my name is Eve, how many?" she asked politely.

"Table for—"

All of a sudden I felt something soft poke my butt crack and arms engulfing me from behind.

"I couldn't close it all the way," Percy whispered. "Let me hide behind you."

I laughed nervously as the waiter gave us a confused look.

"Table for two," I offered sweetly. We scuttled across the restaurant awkwardly, trying hard not to be noticed by other diners. He kept his body near mine. Percy quickly slid into the booth the waiter found us. I followed close by him, careful she didn't see his protruding length.

"Would you like to order now?"

"Later," Percy whispered.

"Later," I said louder. "But we would like to order drinks now. I'll have lemonade."

"Smirnoff," Percy breathed.

The waiter cocked an eyebrow as she slowly left us to ourselves.

"Babe, the night is still young, we could drink alcohol later."

"I want it now," he growled in my ear. I shivered as his lips traveled down to my neck. I closed my eyes feeling his warm breath tickling my skin.

"Baby," he whispered. "I want you. Right now."

In the corner of my eye I saw him rub himself through his boxers. Even as the waiter came back with our drinks he continued to kiss my neck and rub himself. This guy.

"Thank you," he told the waiter as she poured him a drink of the bottle. "Leave the bottle here. I'd like two more bottles of this please."

"Perce!" I hissed. He just smiled as me as he finished his glass with one swift move. Percy let go of my waist and poured a glass for myself. I cracked a small smile as I drank it shyly. He continued chugging down the bottle and offering me more which I accepted with no hesitation. In no time I felt myself slowly drift side to side drunkenly.

Percy took my hand in his and kissed me softly on the lips. I tasted the bittersweet taste of the alcohol as I entered my tongue in his mouth. His warm breath tickled the inside of my throat.

"Would you like to order—"

He shooed the waiter away carelessly as he continued to kiss me and touch me. I moaned lightly as he rubbed the inside of my bare thighs.

"Percy," I whispered. With his finger he rubbed the outside of my walls. Knowing I needed more, he slid down my thong with one finger. I gasped when I felt his finger slip into my wet clit. He fingered me in a 'come here' motion. I curled my toes as he put one, two more fingers inside. I came slightly on his fingers.

I stopped him abruptly.

He knit his eyebrows, confused.

"Let's go to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>We snuck into the men's disabled stall so we had a lot of room.<p>

I unbuttoned Percy's shirt as he pulled down his boxers and pants midway. Before we started anything I pulled his head down to kiss him on the lips. I held his face with one hand, feeling the roughness of his slight facial hair. I trailed a finger from the bottom of his shaft up to the opening on his tip. He moaned quietly into my lips, the smell of Smirnoff still fresh in our breaths. His hands rested on my waist and hooked his two index fingers on the waistband of my skirt. I helped him slip off my skirt and my undergarment. He broke our kiss and sloppily kissed my neck, rolling his tongue on my collar bone. I breathed slowly as his hands crept up in my blouse. He caressed my abdomen traveling all the way up to my breasts. He reached behind me to unclasp my bra and continued massaging my cups. Leaving my blouse on he releases my lips.

"Face the wall," he whispered gruffly, turning me on.

Percy led me to the toilet, positioning my knees to sit on top of the toilet seat. I heard something rip behind me, probably his condom. He moaned lightly as he rolled it down his throbbing shaft. I felt him arch his back, his hardened nipples and goose bumped heated skin scraping against my back.

He held me steady, his hands on my waist. We moaned lightly as Percy's penis entered my vagina. Facing away, I held myself steady with my hands on the wall.

He grinded into me with similar rhythm. We rocked back and forth slowly together.

"I waited for this," he whispered sexily in my ear as he began to thrust hard into me. I bit my lip from moaning. I could here the men come in and out of the bathroom as his thrusts became fast and strong. I savored the feeling of him inside me rubbing my warm, wet walls. But that damn plastic was in the way. I cursed under my breath in frustration.

"Percy," I murmured under my breath, careful not to be heard. He was still hip thrusting into me, kissing my neck and rubbing his hands up to my breasts.

"Percy, stop," I spoke more firmly. He reluctantly stopped, but kept his penis inside.

"Take off that condom." With no hesitation, he slipped out of me and ripped off the wet plastic. I gasped in pleasant surprise as I felt his rough manhood at my entrance.

That's more like it.

At that point I didn't care anymore and moaned. I tossed my head back, feeling his tip penetrating my wetness. We started all over again with the slow rhythmic rocking back and forth. He felt so big. As he reached in midway, he thrusted into me hard and fast once again. His thrusts were upward and quick, desperate to hit my G-spot. His fingers gripped my waist tightly as he penetrated. I could feel his uneven breathing on my neck. I became more turned on as I heard and felt the dull smacking of his testicles against my skin. I held myself steady just for a moment as Percy thrusted into me to feel the softness of his sac. The soft bristles of his pubic hair tickled my entrance.

His hands traveled all around me. He put one hand down to rub the outside of my vagina where his penis was at the moment. He slipped his hand up my upper body and played with my right breast. He kept his head rested on my shoulder, his lips peppering my neck with kisses.

"Perseus," I murmured. It was his signal to know that I was near. I felt him nod and release my breast. Once again he put both hands on my waist, gripping it tightly. With one more thrust we both came in each other and let out a successful moan.

He slipped out of me, his cock limp and held on to the wall for support. We were both still slightly drunk. I got out of the toilet seat, my knees a bit sore. He was completely naked when he kicked off his boxers and pants out of his knees. I stared at him in lust.

A bit tired, he put toilet paper on the seat and sat down, his legs spread wide and head tossed back. I took off my remaining clothing and tossed it on the pile on the floor. We didn't care about sanitation at the moment. He watched me as I walked in front of him. He reached out to touch my breasts but I swatted them away lightly and gave him a seductive smile.

"Not yet baby."

Once again I went down on my knees. I grabbed his penis and rubbed it up and down. He groaned inwardly, leaning back, letting me do my job. I curled it up to see his balls. I weighed it in my hand gently and pressed it lightly with my thumb, rolled it in my hand. I came in and gave it a lick or two and kissed it. His hands held my head as I mouthed his testicles. I bit it gently before letting them go.

His penis was half-erect. I mouthed it and licked it as it is inside, rubbing the skin. I took a break to blow on the tip. I felt him shiver, his penis getting harder and rougher. I watched it in fascination as it stood up taller.

"Baby," he breathed. "More, please."

I deep-throat his length, fighting my gag reflex. I moaned as I felt his tip rubbing against my throat. He began to thrust his hip up in short bursts. His fingers tangled in my hair, pushing me down.

Before he was even close to coming, I released him and sat down on his lap. I straddled his waist, my legs spread out wide and wrapped around his body. We were both completely naked. I could barely feel the cold because of our body heat. He already knew what was happening next as he put a few fingers up my clit, making me wet. Once I was ready, he held my butt and raised me up, just using his arms. I rested my arms on his shoulders as he slowly brought me down. We moaned loudly as our sexes came in contact. I felt his arms shaking uncontrollably.

"B-b-bab-baby, I can-can't—" he sputtered. I shrieked as he let go of me, slamming my whole weight into his penis. He grunted in pleasure. As soon as the pain subsided, pleasure took me over and I grinded on him lustfully.

"What's going on in there?" a man asks as we made love to each other.

"Oh what the heck, just leave them be," another said.

"But in a restaurant, really?"

When we heard them leave, we looked at each other in mischievous smiles.

"Let's finish this, babe, I'm hungry." He nodded and thrusted his hips up making me shriek once again. But I was muffled by Percy's lips on mine. I gave out a shaky sigh as I felt him shoot his seed into me. I released mine.

We reconnected lips and touched each other delicately.

"Actually, I think I'm in the mood for fast food tonight," Percy said into my ear. "It takes too long to order here."

I smirked knowing where his kelp brain was going with this.


	7. The Last Olympian

**A/N: Ha… ha…ha… ha… it's been a while. **

**Chapter 7:** The Last Olympian

**Rated:** M

**Summary:** This is not an AU. This is the part where Annabeth was stabbed and Percy is all worried-like. [White Ninja Style]

**POV:** Annabeth

* * *

><p>"You look really cute when you knit your eyebrows," I blurt out. Shoot. Did he hear that? Of course he heard that, he's blushing right now. Goddamn it Perseus why do you have to be so drop-dead gorgeous. I feel a sharp pain amidst the dull ache and I moan in agony.<p>

"Annabeth!"

There he goes again with those sad sea-green eyes of his, his hair draping his forehead as he hovers protectively over me. He leans in closer to get a better look, I take a deep breath and breathe in his scent. His presence is over-bearing but it in a good way. I look up at him and give him a tired smile.

"I'll be fine Seaweed Brain, just please go back."

"I'm not leaving you," he says forcefully, his eyes piercing through mine. I bite my lip, knowing full well how he was feeling. He thinks it was his fault therefore feels the obligation to see me well. Before I reply to him I study his features. His shirt was torn at the edges, his face smudged in dirt and his arms and legs covered in scrapes and bruises.

"My hero," I whisper quietly.

"What?"

I chuckle lightly. You shithead. I reach up and touch his cheek with my fingers, almost caressing him. He closes his eyes at my touch and I blush.

"I'm not leaving you," he says again.

"They need you out there."

"You need me," he replies, his voice desperate.

"Percy, I'll be—"

"I need you."

I stop midway at my sentence, my mouth slightly open.

"You shouldn't have said that," I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Come here…"

I let him lean into me, and I pull his face near mine, our noses touching. I don't know who closed the space between our lips and I don't care. I feel a burst of emotion in my stomach. This sensation was overwhelming; I could barely feel the pain from my wound.

It was a slow, sensual kiss at first. So innocent. I reach around his back and guide him into the couch, letting him go in between my legs as I straddle his waist. I bite his lower lip and he smiles against my lips. He responds with sliding his tongue against my bottom lip. My hands wander up and down his chest until I finally lift it up his abdomen.

I sit us up, taking his shirt off. My lips explore his neck, feeling him shiver against my touch. I smile as I roll my tongue against his perky nipples. I gasp as he slams us back down. He gives me a smirk before carefully sliding off shirt. My head spins when he leaves a trail of kisses from my belly button, my chest, and my neck. I could feel my face turning red as he notices my nipples erect against my blue bra. But I immediately notice something equally embarrassing: I feel something poking my leg.

I moan as Percy takes charge and wraps his arms around me to get to my bra strap. He kisses me full in the lips and forces his tongue to enter me. I respond with similar vigor, sucking on his tongue as he tosses my bra to the side. I gasp as he takes hold both my breasts, playing with both my nipples.

My heart skips a beat as I hear a knocking at the door.

"Fuck," Percy says. I've never seen him so disappointed.

"Hey Percy, we need to go now!"

But he doesn't stop, he continues kissing me and I do the same.

"Wait-wait wait—" I push against his chest. "Percy, you need to go, baby."

Oh shit.

He smirks at me.

"But _baby_, I need a good luck kiss," he whispers in my ear.

"I already gave you multiple kisses," I laugh. He gives me a sneaky look. Crap. What's he going to do? I gasp when he begins to slowly grind his excited _lower region _against mine. He captures my lips with his and murmurs,

"But we're not finished here, Chase."

I stare as he strips me of my remaining clothing, leaving me completely bare.

"How about y—" I moan inwardly, feeling his finger slide into me suddenly.

"Percy, we really need to go, man!"

"Give me five minutes!"

Percy sits up as he unbuckles his belt. I bite my lip, staring at him and his happy trail that lead down his crotch. I catch him moan as he rubs himself slowly through his jeans.

"Gods, I'm so ready for you."

He goes on top of me again. I see him reach into his back pocket for a condom. He rips it open, holding it in one hand while unsnapping his pants with the other. Percy gives me a kiss on the lips before reaching in and pulling out his hard cock that was at least 10 or 11 inches. I put my hand around him and rub it up and down as he places the condom at the tip. I pull away before he rolls it all down.

We position ourselves. I wrap my arms around his neck, on top of his shoulders, our foreheads touching. He reaches around my back to hold my legs up by supporting my ass. He closes his eyes as he enters into me slowly. He fills me up completely before pulling out completely as well. He does this over and over, driving me _nuts. _Gradually, he picks up the speed, this time only pulling out halfway. He slides in and out so perfectly, but only if that stupid condom wasn't in the way.

"Percy…. Percy…. Please stop."

But he continues going faster, his forehead breaks in sweat as he thrusts his hips into me much more forcefully each times.

"Percy… please."

He eventually stops, but he refuses pull out, almost telling me that he needs to finish what he started.

"Take off that condom," I say, my breathing heavy.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"But what if—"

I kiss him on the lips and whisper in his ear,

"Cum in me."

He doesn't argue any longer, and slips off the wet condom from his penis.

"Roger that, princess," he mutters seductively then once again penetrating my pussy.

I groan, feeling the full sensation of his heated skin rubbing rapidly against mine. I could feel the head of his penis touching my sensitive spot relentlessly, making me feel like I'm about to burst. We moan together. I look up at his face. I could see what I was doing to him. He was trying to hold it back but he does it unsuccessfully. I bite my lip from moaning any longer. The sound of his huge balls smacking against me with every thrust made my head spin.

Through many minutes of grinding, thrusting, sweating, moaning, grunting, we finally reach our climax.

"Anna—"

I toss my head back, feeling our juices mix as his seed shoot into me in bursts. He continues to push into me even after our climax. I shiver as I feel it escaping and dripping down to the couch.

Percy kisses me in the forehead once more before pulling out his cock that was glistening from the juices that we released.

"Oh fuck," he says suddenly, holding up his shaft as another spurt of cum unloaded.

I reach over and push aside his hand.

"Come closer."

I rub my hand up and down the shaft of his penis. He tosses his head back and groans. Cumshots by the loads continue to spurt out of his tip, drizzling both of our abdomens and his balls.

"Aaaaaaaahhh…"

"Geez were you backed up or something?" I ask, licking my fingers of his load.

He smirks.

"Didn't you notice how big my balls were? Now I'm running empty." He shows me his balls that stuck to his leg that lay limp when before they were unnaturally round and bigger.

He surprises me by slipping his cum-covered penis back inside me one more time. I could hear the juices slipping against each other.

"Goddamn, that was _good_," he says, finally pulling out. I watch him wipe himself with a towel before pushing his junk back into his pants and zipping it up.

I sit up from the couch, grab all my clothes and begin my way to the bathroom.

I almost scream when I felt Percy's arms pull me towards him. He grabs hold of my hand while staring into my eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I say, my heart beating rapidly. I kiss him lightly on the lips. "Good luck."

Before he turns to leave, he gives me a wink and says,

"I'll join you later."

* * *

><p><strong>sowwy it's been so long but ta-daaaa. A bit of fiction sex at the end (that never happens lol) for a little added entertainment. Hope ya'll like it.<strong>


End file.
